Fuerza Guerrera
| birth_place = Mexico City, Distrito Federal | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Mexico City, Distrito Federal | billed = Mexico City, Distrito Federal | trainer = | debut = 1977 | retired = }} Fuerza Guerrera (December 13, 1953) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado (or masked professional wrestler) who made his debut in 1977. In his career Guerrera has worked for ever major wrestling organization in Mexico including Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), Universal Wrestling Association (UWA), World Wrestling Association (WWA) and International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG). Fuerza Guerrera's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Only his paternal surname is known, as his son Eduardo Aníbal González Hernández' name is a matter of public record making Fuerza Guerrera's paternal surname "González" as well. Eduardo González is better known as Luchador Juventud Guerrera. Fuerza Guerrera is Spanish for "Warrior's Strength", not to be mistaken for the surname Guerrero. Career In wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **Mexican National Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Juventud Guerrera (2), and 1 split between Mosco De La Merced I & Mosco De La Merced II **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) – with Blue Panther and Psicosis **IWC World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Young Stars Tag Team Tournament: 1997 – with Mosco De La Merced I *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Blue Panther and Dr. Wagner, Jr. **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Lightweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) – with Blue Panther and El Signo **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Welterweight Championship (2 times) **Copa Ovaciones: 2001 – with El Felino *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Welterweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'96' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2002 *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Juventud Guerrera **WWA Trios Championship (1 time) – with Juventud Guerrera and Psicosis **WWA Welterweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1953 births Category:1977 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo current roster Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Producciones OCR alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Living people Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Golden Tirado Promotion alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Xtreme Warriors Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers